Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks/Dawn Of A New Day/Part One
Beginning/Train Tips Obviously, you'll want to start here. Prologue Talks about the founding of New Hyrule and all that jazz. You can skip cutscenes like this by pressing Start. Just beware, the game makes no sense whatsoever if you skip important cutscenes, and you can't replay them. Is that a giraffe I see in the pictures? Aboda Village You wake up and Niko yells at you for falling asleep. Anyways, Alfonzo comes in, also yells at you, then you're free to explore. The instructions on how to walk might be a little confusing, but just tap and drag your stylus. Go outside the house and you can a) Go directly to the train like Alfonzo said. Bor-ing! b) Go pick up the rocks blocking the house to the EAST, then talk to the girl standing near it for an easy red Rupee. Cha-ching! c) Do a somersault into the palm tree to the NORTH (the one with a beehive on it) and run. Into a house is preferable. Talk to the boy with a beret and get a random piece of treasure. Walk onto the platform, where Alfonzo yells at you one final time, then you're on the train. The Train Here's a quick guide for those of you who weren't paying attention when Alfonzo explained the controls: Top Gear-''' This is the fastest speed, and also the speed you're going to need to use if you want to get to Castle Town in 300 seconds or less. Always use this gear when traveling so that the already mind-numbing task of driving the train doesn't get any slower. 'Second Gear-' You'll automatically be on Second Gear whenever you pull out of a station, but it's not really that useful unless you're pulling off an evasive maneuver to avoid crashing into another train (more on that later). 'Neutral-' Stops the train and puts it into park. However, this isn't a brake. It just turns the engine off, which means that you'll be coasting for about 10 feet before you actually come to a stop. 'Reverse-' Well, it's reverse. Basically that's what it does. However, you can use reverse as a brake when you pull into a station so you don't have to anticipate anything. This'll stop the train immediately, but make sure you take it out of reverse fast so the train doesn't start going backwards. 'Whistle-' Pull the dangling cord and your train will make a toot-toot noise. It may not seem useful now, but it can scare away some enemies and, much later in the game, activate certain portals and switches. Trip To Castle Town Just trace a path on the rails and your train'll follow it. The 300 second time limit is no problem if you use top gear, so don't sweat it. There are no enemies except for one Moink, which you can scare away with a good blast of your whistle. Try not to go on the most obvious path, which might cause you to collide with another train. As you approach the station, remember to use reverse to brake. Yay, you made it to Castle Town and passed with flying colors! Castle Town This is just about the biggest settlement in New Hyrule. Feel free to explore before heading to the castle (NORTH), but there's really not much to do. '''a) You can stock up on supplies at the Castle Town Shop (NORTH), you might want to buy a shield or something. However, you probably don't have enough Rupees at this point. b) Take Em' All On, the minigame to the SOUTHEAST, is closed for now. Sadness. Creepy, the saleswoman looks exactly like Jolene. c) Get mail from the red postbox. Since there's really nothing to do, just head NORTH to the castle. To get in, talk to one of the guards and explain that you're here for the ceremony. Do the same with the inside guard. Chancellor Cole (the leprechaun) will intervene and let you in. Proceed to start the ceremony cutscene. Zelda's Note After the ceremony, Zelda will slip you a note. To read it, tap Menu, then the little letter icon. She gives you a secret route to her quarters, which you should copy into your map. Follow the route (exit through the second-floor exit) and make your way to her room, which is NORTH on your map. After hearing her talk, take one last look at your cute engineer clothes, and lament that you won't see them again unless you take an optional sidequest later in the game. After you get changed, go outside the room and wait for Zelda to explain how to control two characters at once. And for those of you who weren't paying attention, here's a quick breakdown: The Little Icon With The Face On It-''' I think it has a shorter name, but whatever. Tap this to switch from Zelda to Link or vice versa. When you switch, just make sure you haven't left the other character in a potentially dangerous spot. 'Call Button-' Tap this for the AI to kick in and for Zelda to automatically follow you around. Supposedly you can tap this and Zelda will find you from the other side of the room, but the AI's pretty dumb. Most likely she'll get stuck on a wall or something and eventually give up. So if you want her to find you, just draw a path for her. 'Marker-' This is the little swirly thing at Zelda's feet. Tap n' drag to draw a path for Zelda, which she'll follow. Also, just tap it (don't drag) and she'll stay in one spot and stop following you around like a little puppy. If you want her to follow you around again, tap Call. So once you've recieved this briefing, it's time to be the Stealthinator '''Coming Soon (because I have even more homework to do this weekend, yay!) Category:Walkthroughs